Untitled
by 87365241000000000
Summary: Jane hasn't been home in years due to a tragedy. She meets Maura under unique circumstances. This is a no Hoyt story. AU. I suck at summarys.


**Hey guys. So.. I did a thing. I don't know what this is but...it just came out. Anyways please review. Say anything. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I am editing myself, so sorry for any mistakes. I have very little faith in my writing abilities so...I don't really know if I should continue. But yea...anyways please let me know :)**

* * *

Ch1?

Sully jumped from the window seat with a low growl, waking his brunette owner from her nap. She found him pacing at the front door. "What is it boy?"

Looking out the window she couldn't see anyone around which means they were probably still coming up the gravel hill that was her driveway. It had been years since anyone has been by. Not that she was an invalid. She had her wild nights out that would start at the local bar and then end between the sheets of some beautiful woman. But never at her place. The less people knew about her, the better.

A navy blue truck appeared up the driveway at the edge of the tree line then stopped.

"Shit." She exhaled. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of her log house, gun in hand waiting for the other person to identify themselves.

An old man stepped out with a baseball cap on. It took her a moment to know who it was. She recognized his voice before anything else.

"I know it's been a while but, greeting me with a gun, huh? That's new."

"Korsak? Shit. Oh my god. What- How did you- You shouldn't be here."

"You are damn hard to find, Jay." He stated with a raised brow.

" Yeah...it's Jay." She shrugged.

" You know Jane-" she cut him off with a look "Jay" he amended. "You could come home. It's been years and your ma-"

"This is my home. How did you find me?"

"Well I am a detective."

"Cut the bullshit. How did you find me?"

"Tommy's been relentless."

"Tommy knows where I am?"

"Not exactly, he had about a hundred leads on where you could be. He didn't have the resources to follow up where as I did."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"I should," Korsak sighed and re-adjusted his cap, "but I wont, it's only a matter of time before he finds you for himself anyways."

"I shouldn't stay here." She exhaled, seemingly unaware she spoke out loud.

"I could throw him off the trail for a bit. You have a nice home here and a nice piece of land. It'd be a shame to leave it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Old times sake...and I might be needing a favour."

Just then a squeal was heard as a little girl with blonde hair who had jumped out of the truck behind them and was now having her face licked by the largest dog she had probably ever been face to face with.

"Sully! Get down. Come here."

The dog walked back towards her with a guilty look, then went to lay on the porch. The other door opened as a honey blonde women called over the small girl and made her way towards them.

"Korsak, what-"

"I can explain everything in more detail over supper but, long story short, they need a safe place to stay."

Jane was about to respond but Korsak started back to the truck as the honey blonde had made her way within ear shot. With a warm smile she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Maura."

"Hi Maura" Jane smiled. "I'm Jay and that raskle over there is Sully."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jay." Not to be left out Sully whined. The woman laughed softly, " It's a pleasure to meet you too Sully." With a satisfied huff he sat back down.

Jane looked down to a set of blue eyes peering at her from behind her mother's legs.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

In response the little girl shrunk behind her mother's legs completely.

"This is Emily" Maura smiled apologetically. "She's still working on her manners."

"Ah, well she young, plenty of time for that. How old is she?"

"Three" With that, a small pudgy finger reached around and poked her mom on the side of the leg. Then Maura added with a slight smirk, "-and a half."

Curious blue eyes peeked around at Jane again.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

"Thank you." Maura smiled. Her insides warmed at the compliment almost as if her soul was absorbing it. She noticed the brunette was looking at her with a soft smile but seemed far way in thought.

Korsak had reappeared holding a bag of food. He cleared his throat breaking the quiet moment. "So, you still like steaks? Or have your eating habits changed?"

"Yeah I still like steaks. I have a barbeque out back if you'd like to do the honours."

"Great don't mind if I do."

"I'll see if I can whip up something to go with it." Then returning her attention to Maura, "Please come inside. Make yourself at home." Jane inwardly high-fived herself for cleaning up the day before. She wasn't messy really, but considering it was just her, she didn't always try that hard.

"Thank you." as Maura stepped in Emily nudge her and whispered rather loudly that she had to pee. " Could you tell me where your bathroom is?"

"Sure it's down the hall first door to the left."

With Maura out of the room Jane took a deep breath. She was being hit by memories she didn't want to deal with at the moment. She focused her thoughts to the task at hand and set out to make a salad.

Supper had gone well. Jane did her best to keep the conversation light and the topics off herself. A skill she had well tuned over time. It was evening now and they were settled in to the living room. Emily was asleep with her head in her mom's lap. Her blonde tresses splayed out like sun rays.

"You have a lovely home."

As Jane looked into hazel eyes for what might have been the hundredth time that night she decided she could easily lose herself in them. " Thanks, I built most of it myself."

"Really? That's incredible. How long did it take you?"

"It took a year to make it livable and another year to get the details in it that I wanted."

"What do you do for a living?"

She hesitated for a moment, she hated talking about herself.

"I am a local handyman of sorts. What do you do?"

"I am the chief medical examiner. However I'm currently on indefinite leave. Dr. Kent is filling in for me while I'm away. I took over for Dr. Pike when he retired. Korsak said you used to work with him?"

"Huh, very Interesting. Uh, yes I did...so...what else did Korsak say?" Jane shot him a glare that Maura was oblivious to while the old man averted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Well just considering my current situation that you had kindly offered to let us stay with you until this whole ordeal is over with. For which I am very grateful." Maura added with a soft smile. Jane smiled back, again. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled this much in the span of just a few hours. A tired cry from the little girl interrupted them. She had woken up and was less then pleased with life.

"Well I should probably put this one to bed." Maura stood, smoothed out Emily's hair and held her close.

"Right, I brought in your bags for you. Left them in the bedroom at the end of the hall." Korsak said avoiding Jane's confused look.

"Thank you Vince."

Once Maura was gone Jane spoke.

"Why did you volunteer my home as a safe house? What's going on?"

"Okay, to the matter at hand." Korsak sighed, "We suspect Maura has a price on her head. Patrick Doyle had claimed in an interrogation that Maura was his daughter. And since then there has been threats and one attempt on her life."

"If Doyle was so adamant that Maura is his daughter he wouldn't be stupid enough to blab it to his goons let alone his enemies...wait...oh my god, you think there's a leak in the department?"

"It's only suspected at this point. But with Maura having been attacked once already, I don't see harm in taking every precaution."

"You're the only one who knows where she is?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What does the paper trail say?"

"Hawaii"

"Hell Korsak I'm sure she'd much rather be there then Moosonee."

"Yeah you're right. But you are the only person I trust right now."

Jane was surprised and feeling a bit overwhelmed. The loyalty was the same even after all these years. In that moment it felt like no time had passed at all. She swallowed to push the lump down in her throat. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes of course they can stay."

"Thanks Jane."

She noticed the slip up but let it be this time. Just then Maura reappeared from the bedroom. She looked slightly confused but covered it quickly.

"Well it's about time I head back." Korsak stood up and Jane stood as well.

"You don't wanna stick around a while?"

"No I need to get back to Boston. The sooner then better." He reached out and placed a piece of paper into Jane's hand "Call this number if you need to reach me for anything."

Maura walked over to Korsak and gave him a hug ."Thank you for everything Vince."

He shrugged "It's nothing Maura. Besides you're family. You know that."

"Say my thanks to Kiki as well"

"Of course."

Jane walked over to him and gave him a hesitant hug. She wasn't sure how well it would be received. But when Korsak pulled her into a bear of a hug, her eyes watered unexpectedly. Pulling back he said, "I ment what I said, you call me for anything. Even if it's just to talk, you know?"

"Sure, I know. It was really good to see you again Korsak."

"You too...Jay!" He chuckled as he said her name. "Bye girls have a good night."

When the door snicked shut Jane turned to find Maura studying her in a way that made her feel antsy.

"Is Jay your real name?"

She could lie but something about Maura made her want to be honest.

"No it's not."

"So Jane is your real name?"

"Yes...but everyone around here knows me as Jay."

"Do you mind if I call you Jane?"

"I...I think I would like that." It was the truth. For the first time in years she didnt mind hearing her name. It was comforting to know that someone knew something true about her. It made her feel less alone. She tried not to let her mind wander about how her name would sound coming from Maura 's lips in different circumstances. She gave her head a slight shake. _God Rizzoli get it together your not some horndog teenager._

"Jane?"

"Say that again?"

" I asked where you would be sleeping?"

"Uh, right out here." She gestured to the sofa.

"Oh, no I can't take your bed from you."

"Maura I really don't mind. It's a comfy couch and Emily is already passed out on the bed. It's really ok, ok?"

"I guess for tonight but, I'll figure out something better for tomorrow."

Jane smiled in response.

"Well, it's been quite a long day."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Would you like a glass of wine? "

"I should probably get some sleep."

"Right, of course."

"I've said it already but thank you for opening your home to us. I know it can't be easy to let strangers live with you. However temporary it may be. It means a lot."

"It's ok. It's nothing, really." She shrugged it off, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Mauras admiration. It's been a while since anyone looked at her like that and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Well it's something to me." The honey blonde smiled softly as hazel held brown for a few beats. "Anyways, I should get to bed. Have a goodnight Jane." She walked to the bedroom leaving the brunette to stare after her.

"G'night Maura."

* * *

 **Hey all I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows. Your words of support have helped me a lot. Also special thanks to Thalie57 for your encouragement. I am currently working on the second chapter and I do have a plan for this story...however this Friday I got a new job and I'm going to be INSANELY busy. I think it's only fair to you all to get updates regularly. Or more regularly then I can make them. So, I am working on the second chapter. But this story is officially up for adoption. Lol. If anyone would like to take over I will send you the copy of the first chapter(s) and notes I have. Although you are free to do deviate from my notes..it just might help you to know where I was going with it. So as I said I am working away at it..but if anyone would like to adopt, dm me and let me know. :)**


End file.
